


Distraction

by Lolita_devil



Category: Gormiti (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Boys' Love, Flirting, Fluff and Mush, Gormiti Reeboot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_devil/pseuds/Lolita_devil
Summary: Riff wants attention. And love. GIVE IT TO HIM. And poor Ikor's heart can't take no more of this.( Author is still dissapointed that she's the only one making reeboot fanfics on this site)
Relationships: Riff/Ikor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexx (Vampirerex1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/gifts).



\- Come on, Ikor! Target practice?- whined the fire boy at his comrade.  
\- No.- Ikor answered, not lifting his gaze from the book he was reading.  
\- Let's summon a Gormiti?-  
\- no.-  
\- Race the Hyperbeasts?-  
\- no.-  
\- Hand to hand combat?-  
\- No!- this time Ikor graced his friend with an annoyed look. - Riff, go annoy someone else. You're distracting me from reading this book.- he snapped, adjusting himself on the stool he occupied.  
Riff huffed. Trek had gone off on a walk around the One tower and Eron was playing with Wrago. He didn't know where Ao-Ki was and he feared what she would do to him if he once again interrupted her meditation.  
Ikor had obviusly gone back to ignoring him. Riff suddenly had an idea on how to have some fun. He walked around the ice boy, who remained oblivious to his actions.  
Ikor, content with the silence, focused on the book again. That is until he felt warm arms wrap around his torso. Riff rested his chin on the prince's shoulder.

\- What are you reading, anyway?- his breath was hot on Ikor's neck. The ice boy needed a moment to formulate an answer. Much to his annoyance, he still stuttered when replying.  
\- Um, an ancient text about concentrating power and energy. Ages ago the perfect concentration was the priority of a group of monks, who's great master wrote this document.- that was the beginning of Ikor's long monologue, which Riff didn't really pay attention to it, though. After all, his plan was to be as much a distraction to the prince as posible.  
Ikor's speech was cut short as Riff began to run his fingers through the ice boy's hair. The prince went stiff.  
\- R-riff what are you doing?-  
Of course he should have asked that question the moment Riff embraced him, yet for some reason he didn't. The thought of pushing his friend's body away just felt so unplesant.  
\- I'm being a distraction.-  
\- You were quite capable of that whithout physical contact.- Ikor retorted. Riff squeezed his shoulder and brought one hand up to massage the ice boy's nape.  
\- But you still ignored me.- Ikor could quite well hear the pout in his friend's voice.  
\- I happen to find this book much more interesting than pointless banter- the prince said, trying to focus said item. Well, obviously Riff wasn't about to be ignored. His next move prompted a gasp from Ikor.  
The ice boy's brain litteraly short circuited when Riff's warm lips met his cheek. He was blinking, surprise evident, book forgoten, and cheeks flushed a dark blue.  
In an instant Ikor was up, dropping everything, whipping around to stare at his friend half in fury half in giddy surprise.

\- What the- what was that?- Riff sat on the stool, looking smug, like a cat that got the cream.  
\- A kiss, silly.- he answered coyly. Ikor sputtered.  
\- A kiss?! A kiss?! Why the howling would you kiss me?!- Riff could have answered with practically an entire book of explenations; because your're beautiful; because you deserve some fun; because I LOVE YOU. Instead he settled for:  
\- Because it would distract you.-  
Ooops, it looked like he had broken Ikor. The Ice boy simply walked out of the library, without a word.  
\- Where are you going?-  
\- To take a shower. A cold one!- the Icie answered, harshly, leaving his friend to bang his head against the table.

\- I'm such an idiot.- Riff groaned, feeling like he had missed an oportunity.  
Even though, he had in fact managed to distract his friend.


End file.
